Consequences (DM & KW)
by cein
Summary: A minor accident has unforseen results for Dave and his Chief
1. Conequences 1 & 2

  
CONSEQUENCES  
  
Mark and Elizabeth were walking to the hospital when Dave zipped past them on his bike. "Hi Dr Greene, hi Dr Corday, bye Dr Greene, by Dr Corday," he called as he passed.  
"Slow down Malucci," shouted Mark "Or you'll have an ...." His voice trailed off as he watched Dave slide on a patch of gravel. He tried to right himself, but failed and skidded a few metres along the ground stopping just short of a brick wall.  
"Oh my god," said Elizabeth, as they both ran to Daves side. By the time they got there Dave was trying to sit up, with a grimace of pain on his face.  
Elizabeth and Mark crouched down beside him.   
"Try not to move Dave," said Mark. "Elizabeth go get a gurney from the hospital"  
"I'm fine Dr Greene," said Dave. "Just a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing major."  
He tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but let out an involuntary yelp of pain when he moved his right arm.  
Mark pushed him gently but firmly back to the ground. "You just stay still until Elizabeth gets back with some help." He paused as he made a quick assessment of Dave's injuries. "You know maybe now you'll consider wearing a helmet"  
"It wouldn't have helped, cause I didn't hit my head. Now shin guards and elbow pads, they would have helped."  
  
A few minutes later Elizabeth returned with Malik and a gurney.   
  
Dave tried not to cry out as they carefully moved him onto the gurney. It was a tie between his ankle and his arm as to which was causing him most pain. "Be gentle with me please," he said. "And hey could someone bring my bike along"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"What have we got?" asked Luka as Dave was wheeled into Trauma one.   
"Thirty year old cyclist, no helmet, skidded on a patch of gravel. Possible broken ankle and wrist, plus severe abrasions to his right arm. No head injuries or loss of consciousness. He's all yours," said Mark.  
Luka did a double take when he saw who the patient was.  
"So Dave. You decided to see what the E.R. was like from a different angle?"  
  
"Yeah that's right. So far all I can see is that the ceiling needs painting."  
"I can see there's nothing wrong with his mouth anyway," commented Haleh   
  
Luka smiled and then he and the nurses went about their usual routine. They tried not to think about the last time one of their colleagues had been on that table needing their help.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Some time later.  
  
Luka came in with Daves x-rays. "Good news," he said indicating the films. "Your ankle is badly sprained and you've taken most of the skin off your arm, but nothing seems to be broken or permanently damaged."  
"What about my bike?" asked Dave.   
"Malik brought it into the lounge. It's in better shape than you are."  
"Lets hope the chief doesn't see it there."  
"It's ok. Kerry is in a staff meeting upstairs. She probably won't be finished for a few more hours. Now, I'm going to give you some anti-inflammatories and some antibiotics. Haleh is going to finish cleaning and dressing your arm abrasion. Yosh will strap up your ankle and then we'll see about moving you to somewhere a bit quieter until you're feeling better."  
"Don't worry Doctor Dave," said Haleh with a grin. "We'll take real good care of you,"  
Now where do we keep the foleys in here?"  
  
Luka could hear Dave's groans as he left the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Half an hour later Mark and Elizabeth were at the reception desk when Luka walked up.  
"So how is our resident stunt rider?" asked Elizabeth.   
"Dave?" said Luka. "He'll be hurting for a few days but there's no serious damage. I had Haleh move him into the lounge to free up Trauma one,"  
"You've just given me a mental picture of Haleh scooping Dave up like a sack of potatoes and throwing him onto the couch," said Elizabeth.  
Mark considered this for a moment. "Yeah, I've got it too."  
  
"Wouldn't he be better off if you sent him home?" asked Elizabeth. "The lounge is hardly conducive to a relaxing atmosphere."  
  
"I think he's more disturbed by his accident than he is showing. If I send him home he will be on his own, brooding over it. There will be enough people in and out to divert him but he will still get some rest."  
"Fair enough," said Mark.  
"I must be going," said Elizabeth. "By the way, Kerry's meeting must have finished early. Here she comes. Bye."  
With that Elizabeth made her escape. Not that she was avoiding Kerry, but after a meeting involving Romano, Kerry was not usually happy to see anyone remotely connected to him.  
  
"Good afternoon Dr Weaver," said Luka.  
"I'm not sure there's anything good about it," replied Kerry. "I've just spent the last hour trying to explain to the board why we need an increase in our budget for next year. They say we're under budget for this year so we obviously don't need as much money."  
"Maybe we should go on a spending spree and use up all our quota," suggested Mark. "That way we can show them that we'll need more for next year."  
Kerry glared at him.  
"I think I have patients waiting," he said and made a strategic withdrawal.  
  
Kerry examined the board. "Anything I should know Dr Kovac?" she asked as she scanned the details. Her voice trailed off. She looked a Luka. "Tell me that's just a coincidence," she said as she pointed to D MALUCCI written in bright letters.  
"No coincidence, it is our Malucci. But it's ok. He just had a minor mishap on his bicycle. He should be resting in the lounge now." As Luka spoke he quickly erased Daves name from the board.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Dave was sprawled on the couch trying to find a position that would avoid putting any weight on either his ankle or his arm, and still be comfy when Kerry walked in.   
  
"Dr Malucci," she said. "I heard you had an accident on your bike."  
"Yeah chief. I skidded on some gravel and slid into a wall. And before you say anything, I didn't hit my head on anything, so wearing a helmet wouldn't have helped me."  
  
"Actually I didn't know you weren't wearing a helmet. I just came to see how you were doing."  
"I'm not too bad. My arm and leg are all patched up. But I'm getting blisters already from the crutch"   
He held out his hand to Kerry, who could see that the skin was already starting to redden.  
"You know if you pad the handle with foam or even wrap a length of bandage around it, it'll make it a lot easier."  
  
"Why thanks. I'll try that." He paused for a few seconds. "But I notice you don't have any on your crutch?"  
Kerry smiled ruefully. "That's because I've had mine so long my hands are well calloused. The skin on the palm is as hard as nails." She waved her hand in his direction.  
To her surprise Dave took hold of her hand and examined it.   
"Looks mighty fine to me," he said.  
To her horror Kerry felt herself start to blush. As the colour suffused her face, she looked at Dave, expecting to see amusement in his face, but all that was there was genuine warmth. He held her gaze for a few seconds, before looking away, thankfully allowing her to regain control of herself.  
  
"I...I'd better go now," she managed to stammer. "I'll check back later...see how you're doing. Ok?"  
"Thanks chief. I won't be going anywhere."  
  
She hastily limped over to the door.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kerry closed the door to the lounge and leaned back against it briefly. The blush had faded, but her pulse was still racing. She took a few deep breaths and moved away.   
If anyone noticed her racing emotions or the way her crutch stuttered so erratically on the floor they didn't mention it.  
  
----------------  
CONSEQUENCES part II  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the lounge door closed Dave settled back on to the couch. "Way to get a sexual harassment suit going Malucci," he said to himself. He couldn't explain the impulse that had driven him to take hold of the chief's hand like that. And to say it looked 'mighty fine', what had come over him. Oh well maybe Dr Weaver would blame it on the drugs he'd been given.   
Dave tried to relax. Dr Kovac had told him to rest for a few hours and then he could go home. Trouble was, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his abraded arm as Haleh had been cleaning it. It wasn't the worst injury he'd had in his life, but it was definitely one of the more gruesome. He shuddered slightly.  
  
  
"Hey Dave," said Carter from behind him.  
Dave jerked and hit his arm on the couch. He hadn't heard John come in. He groaned as the impact send waves of pain through his body.  
"Sorry," said John. "I didn't mean to startle you. Heard you took a spill on your bike."  
"I suppose it's all round the ER. Daredevil Malucci strikes again."  
"Something like that. I think the nurses had a bet going as to when you'd wind up on a gurney and Haleh won."  
"That probably explains why she was looking so smug when she was picking gravel out of my arm."  
John laughed. "I just came in to get an apple. I'll see you later." He walked away, showing only a trace of a limp.  
Dave wanted to call him back but couldn't think of a good excuse. Saying he didn't want to be left alone would be the truth but he couldn't let anyone know that. He sighed and lay back on the couch. Someone else would be along soon to distract him. He could wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kerry watched as the lift doors closed on her patient. The young man lying on the gurney hadn't been as fortunate as Dave with his bicycle accident. He would be lucky if he still had both his legs this time tomorrow. At the thought of Dave she smiled to herself. By now he was probably using his blistered hand as a chat up line for all the female staff. She had probably just been the first in a long line.  
  
Kerry pulled off her trauma gown and looked at her watch. Her shift was just over. There were no new traumas en route. For once she would be out of the hospital on time.  
  
She hesitated momentarily before going into the lounge. Luka was there talking to Dave.   
"If you want to wait another few hours, I can give you a lift home," he said. "You shouldn't have to get a bus in your condition."  
"Hey Dr Kovac, that's a nice offer, but I really want to get out of here. I'll be fine," replied Dave.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Kerry as she pulled her coat on.   
"Dr Malucci doesn't want our company any more, he insists on leaving."  
"Is there any medical reason why he should stay?"  
"No but,"  
"Well then if he wants to go we can't stop him. Malucci where do you live?"  
Dave told her his address.   
"That's on my way. If you really want to go home I'll give you a lift,"  
The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.   
"Ok chief," said Dave.  
"Right then," said Kerry. "Be at reception in five minutes or I'll leave without you."  
Without looking at Luka she hurried out of the lounge.  
Luka caught up with her. "Dr Weaver, I was hoping to persuade Dave to stay for a few more hours. I think he's still fairly shaken by his experience."  
"He fell off his bike and scraped his arm. I don't think he needs pampering.   
Look a good nights rest and he'll be back to normal. Flirting with the female staff and trying to work only on the juiciest traumas."  
"You're probably right. Anyway at least he won't have to struggle on and off buses his first day with a crutch."  
"It's not that difficult. Look," she indicated down the hallway to where Dave was making his way towards them. "He's already got the hang of it. Look I'll talk to him and see how he is, but I'm not going to pander to him."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The drive to Daves home seemed all too short to Kerry. Dave had fallen asleep soon after she started driving. As she glanced over at him he shuddered and moaned in his sleep. Whatever dreams he was having didn't seem to be that enjoyable.   
  
Kerry parked about half a block from the address Dave had given her and turned to her passenger. He looked a little bit more relaxed than he had earlier. It was a shame to have to wake him. Kerry gently shook his shoulder and said "Dave, we're here."  
In spite of her efforts he woke abruptly and banged his arm on the door.  
"Are you all right?" she asked him.   
"Yeah yeah. I just thought I was somewhere else for a second. Somewhere without a door two inches away."  
"I think I'd better see you to your door. Make sure you don't fall off your crutch."  
Dave smiled ruefully. "They do take a bit of getting used to."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kerry and Dave limped their way to Daves flat. As they went through the hallway a couple of teenagers walked past them. One of them said something to her friend in Spanish.  
Dave chuckled.  
"What's so funny," said Kerry. "What did they say?"  
"They said that, that couple must have been in some bad accident together"  
Kerry smiled. It did look a bit unusual to see two adults limping in unison.  
"You know," she said. "We do look as if we're about to enter a three-legged race or something."  
  
Dave stopped outside his door. He hesitated for a few moments. "Say chief if you're not in a hurry, would you like to come in for a coffee,"  
As soon as he said the words he regretted them. Oh great he thought to himself. First you grab her hand, and then you invite her for coffee. What is with you today?  
  
Kerry considered the invitation briefly. It wasn't as if she had anywhere else to be and she had told Luka she'd talk to Dave. "Ok," she said. "But I can't stay long. I have some reading to catch up on."  
  
Dave opened the door to his flat and Kerry followed him across the threshold.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
--------------------------  
CONSEQUENCES part III  
  
Kerry followed Dave across the threshold.   
  
"Make yourself comfortable," he said as he headed for the kitchen. "I'll just get the coffee ready."  
She made her way to the large couch that dominated the room and took in her surroundings. The furnishings were solid, if a little shabby, which didn't surprise her. (Residents dwellings were rarely the most luxurious of accommodations.) What did surprise her was how well kept the place was. That, and the amount of books on the shelves that lined the wall. She left her seat to look at Dave's reading material. It was a varied selection, ranging from medical textbooks to thrillers to science fiction. Some were even in Spanish.  
Her eye was caught by a selection of framed photos on one of the shelves. There was one of Dave presumably at his high school graduation looking impossibly young in his cap and gown. She picked up a photo of a middle-aged couple. "Are these your parents?" she asked. Dave looked up and said "yeah that's Mum and Dad. How do you take your coffee chief?"  
The sudden change in subject was not lost on Kerry. She replaced the photo and joined Dave in the kitchen area. "I think I'd better carry the cups," she joked. "I've had more experience of this than you."  
  
They sat on the couch in companionable silence drinking their coffee.  
Finally Kerry decided to be blunt.  
"Dave, why were you so eager to leave the hospital?" she said.  
Dave sighed and looked away for a moment.  
Finally he said "It wasn't that I wanted to leave, it was just..," he hesitated. "I didn't want to be left alone, so I said I wanted to go, just so he'd stay and talk me out of it."  
Kerry looked at him in surprise.   
He continued, "it's just that people were coming and going, but I was still on my own for most of the time. And every time I tried to close my eyes and rest, all I could see was the way my arm looked while Haleh was picking gravel out of it. Pretty dumb huh? Here's me the hot shot ER resident, looking for all the goriest traumas and I can't look at a skinned arm."   
  
"At your skinned arm," said Kerry. "Injuries always seem worse when they're your own, or one of your own.." her voice trailed off.  
"That's what I mean," said Dave. "Carter was in asking how I was. How could I tell him I was upset over something like that, when he had a butcher knife stuck in his back."  
They both fell silent at the recollection.   
  
"Anyway," continued Dave. "I was just about to let him persuade me to stay longer, when you walked in."  
  
"Haleh should have obscured it from you."  
Dave looked guilty. "She tried to, but I insisted on seeing what it looked like."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Kerry. Dave looked at her uncertainly. "Tell me exactly what happened and how it looked," she continued.  
"I can show it to you,"  
"No, I'll look at it later and help you change the dressings. But now I want you to describe it to me. From before the accident to when the wound was covered."  
Dave looked at Kerry. "Trust me," she said.  
  
Hesitantly he started to recount the events of the day. Beginning with his encounter with Mark and Elizabeth.  
"..I heard Dr Greene yell something after me. I was going round the corner. Guess I took it too fast, and I hit a patch of gravel..."  
  
Dave's voice faltered several times as he described the various procedures he had undergone, but he kept going.   
Kerry observed him throughout his narration.  
He came to the end of his narration and leaned back on the couch.  
"Close your eyes," ordered Kerry. Dave obeyed.   
"How does it make you feel now?"  
Dave shuddered and opened his eyes. "Its still there."  
  
"What you need to do is tell someone else about it."  
"You mean like a psych guy?" Dave looked as her doubtfully.  
"Not necessarily, I mean anyone who'll listen. The more you talk about this, the more you describe it, the less effect it will have on you. I guarantee you, once you've described this a dozen times it won't bother you half as much."  
"Is this something I should have picked up during my Psych rotation?"  
"I think it would have been under the heading 'a trouble shared'." They both smiled at that.  
Kerry knew that she should go. She had found out what was bothering Dave and put him on the road to healing. But she was enjoying the feeling of camaraderie that Dave was bringing out in her.   
  
"I just realised," said Dave. "My bikes still in the lounge. I hope the chief doesn't find out."  
"Oh I'm sure she's already made plans for its disposal," laughed Kerry. "No seriously, I asked Dr Kovac to get it put away safely. It'll be waiting for you when you need it."  
"That's good, I'd hate to have to replace it."  
The exchange between them, though hesitant at first, gradually grew stronger. Their coffee grew cold as the topics ranged from mountain-bikes to Mozart.   
  
Kerry couldn't remember the last time she had been able to talk to someone so easily.  
  
Eventually, however the topic came round to Lucy.  
"Poor kid," said Dave. "All I could think while she was in trauma, was that with any other patient I would have been excited to get the case, but when you started with the sternal saw, I couldn't even look at it."  
"You did fine. It's just its harder having to work on someone you know, than a complete stranger."  
For some reason this seemed to make Dave more troubled.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Kerry.  
"My Mom died a couple of years ago," he began slowly. "She'd had heart trouble for a while, and one holiday we'd just finished dinner, when she had a heart attack. I had just started med-school, knew CPR and all that. I worked on her until the paramedics got there, but she was DOA."  
"I'm so sorry," said Kerry. Instinctively she reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.  
"That's partly why I went into Emergency medicine. I felt that if I'd known more, maybe I could have done something differently and she would have survived."  
"You've no way of knowing that. I'm sure you did all you could."  
"Yeah. I know that now. I can remember everything I did, and nothing would have made any difference, but still."  
They sat in silence together for a while before Kerry made a move.  
"I really should be going," she said. "But I'll take a look at your arm before I leave."  
  
Kerry deftly reapplied the antibiotic ointment and redressed the wound. Although she was as gentle as possible, she could see that the procedure was causing Dave some pain.  
"There," she said as she replaced the bandages. "That'll keep it for a while."  
"Thanks chief," said Dave. "I should be able to manage it myself tomorrow."  
  
Kerry hesitated before saying offhandedly "I could always come by after work and do it for you. I mean it is a bit awkward for you to do yourself."  
A part of her hoped he would decline her offer. Another part of her was hoping to spend another evening with him.  
"I'd like that chief,"  
"You can call me Kerry when we're not working."  
"I'd like that Kerry."  
  
------------------  
  



	2. Conequences 3 & 4

CONSEQUENCES part IIIb  
  
  
Kerry and Dave had spent a lot of time together since that first evening at Dave's flat. Some nights they cooked dinner together and listened to music, other nights they sent out for pizza and vegetated in front of the TV. For the first time in a long while Kerry had a regular companion for non-working hours. Dave for his part had always had friends (both male and female) to share a pizza and a video with, but he had lost contact with many of them over the years, and the ones that he kept in contact, well their lives had taken different paths. Most of them were married with kids and whenever Dave spoke to them he was conscious of their different priorities in life.  
  
Their working relationship had not changed dramatically. If anyone noticed that Dr Weaver's and Dr Malucci's shifts seemed to coincide more often than not, no one said anything to them. Dave continued to flirt with almost every woman in sight, and Kerry continued to run the E.R. in her own inimitable fashion. If he screwed up she reprimanded him as she would any other resident, although most other residents get to eat pizza with her afterwards.  
  
  
Time passed pleasantly. Kerry broadened Dave's horizons in terms of music and culture, and Dave helped Kerry to become more light-hearted. One evening soon after he got off his crutch, he turned up at her house on a tandem.  
"Want to come for a ride? The weathers beautiful," he asked.  
"I can't ride that," she replied.  
"Sure you can, you just use your good leg to peddle and I'll do the rest of the work."  
"No, I mean I can't. I never learnt how to ride. I couldn't, not with this," she indicated her crutch.  
"Hey its no biggie. All you have to do is steer us in the right direction, and I'll keep us moving."  
How he talked her into it she never knew, but half-an-hour later they set off.   
  
  
Sometimes Kerry wondered what their colleagues would make of their friendship. If they would accuse her of an undue bias towards Dave. She broached the subject with him one evening.  
"It's not as if I'm a candidate for chief resident or anything," he said to her. "Anyway as long as you keep giving out to me like you did today, nobody's going to accuse you of favouritism."  
"You had it coming. If you have to be rude about senior staff members, don't do it while there within earshot. No matter how tempting it may be."  
Dave smiled in that special way he had. "Come on, admit it. You agreed with me. The guy shouldn't have been interfering in ER business."  
"Maybe, but if I hadn't chewed you out, he would have. And you couldn't have got round him with a pizza and a six-pack."  
"You're more fun anyway."  
And there the issue ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kerry was at work and Dave was away visiting his family, when she got the word that Dr Gabe Lawrence had died. She finished her shift and went home to a house that seemed emptier than when she had left it that morning. She rang Gabe's son to find out funeral arrangements, then rescheduled the rosters to allow herself time off to attend it.  
All this was done without shedding a tear. She told herself that it was a blessed relief, that he hadn't wanted to linger with no knowledge of who or what he was.  
  
As she was convincing herself of this she heard the doorbell ring.  
To her surprise Dave was standing outside.  
  
"Aren't you in New York?"  
"I heard about Dr Lawrence, so I came to see how you were coping," he said simply.  
Kerry started to reply but to her surprise she burst into floods of tears.  
  
Dave stepped into the house, closed the door behind him and took her in his arms. Kerry made no move to stop him as he gently carried her to the couch and sat down with her.  
  
"Shh, it's all right," he said. "I'm here, and I'm going to stay as long as you need me."  
He gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back as the sobs convulsed her body.  
"I'm sorry," sobbed Kerry through her tears. "I shouldn't be like this."  
"It's ok," reassured Dave. "You just let it all out. Take as much time as you need."  
He continued to hold her close to him as she poured out all her grief. As her tears slowed to a trickle, he relaxed his hold on her.  
"Don't let go," begged Kerry. "I need to feel you close to me."  
"You know I'll always be here for you," said Dave. But he continued to hold her close.  
  
For several minutes there was silence, broken only by an occasional sob from Kerry.  
Eventually she pulled herself together, pulled away from Dave and blew her nose.  
"Feeling better?" he asked.   
"I'm sorry Dave. I don't know what came over me. I thought I was doing fine, organising everything and then I just came apart."  
"Don't apologize. You needed a shoulder to cry on even if you didn't realise it until I showed up."  
"How did you know?"  
"I phoned the ER to check when I was on again, and to say hi. Carter mentioned it in passing. I knew you'd be upset so I got the first flight back."  
Kerry leaned back against him. "I'm glad you're here," she said simply.  
They stayed like that for a while, comfortable in the knowledge that they weren't alone.  
Finally Kerry broke the silence. "I don't know what came over me when I saw you," she said.  
"Well it's not the usual reaction I get from women,"  
Kerry smiled. "I mean even when my parents, my adoptive parents died, I was upset, and I grieved for them, but this was totally unexpected. I suppose it could be that Gabe's last months were such a waste. At the end he didn't know who he was, or where he was. At least my parents were rational and free of pain up to the end."  
Dave stroked her hair as he replied gently "maybe it's because you've lost your last safety net."  
Kerry looked at him in surprise.  
"I mean," he continued. "Up till now there's been someone older than you for you to rely on if you needed to. Now they're all gone and you have to be in charge." He paused, "I'm not really explaining this properly."  
"No I understand what you're saying, and you could be right."  
"It doesn't really matter why you're upset, what matters is you're not alone." He paused for a moment, "and if you want you don't have to be at the funeral alone."  
Kerry huddled further into Dave's arms. "All I want now if for you to hold me for a little while and tell me everything's going to be all right."  
  
  
Kerry woke with a start. Her head ached and her throat felt sore, but she was still feeling better than she had earlier. It was now twilight outside, but she was able to make out the time. With a shock she realised that she had been asleep for almost two hours. She carefully disentangled herself from Dave's sleeping form.  
"Poor guy," she thought. "he flies all the way here, and then I barely let him in the door before soaking him with tears."  
  
She gently placed a cushion under his head, and covered him with a blanket. In spite of her efforts he woke as she was making him comfortable.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
"It's ok."  
"I'm just going to make some tea. Do you want some?"  
"Sure, but why are we whispering?"  
Kerry smiled in spite of herself. Dave always could be relied upon to cheer her up. She was suddenly relieved that he had offered to come with her to Gabe's funeral. Knowing he was going to be with her made it seem less of an ordeal than it had been a couple of hours earlier.  
  
  
A few days later Kerry and Dave were driving back from Gabe's funeral. Kerry and Dave had been the only representatives from the hospital (at her insistence), but Mark had organised a wreath from the E.R. staff without her knowledge. Seeing it there alongside a picture of Gabe in the whole of his health was the only point she came close to breaking down. But Dave's comforting grip on her hand helped her remain in control.  
  
Kerry was about to say something to Dave when an impatient driver ran a red light in front of them. There was a screech of brakes, the sound of breaking glass and then silence.  
  
  
The next thing Kerry knew, she was in the back of an ambulance with a paramedic shining a light in her eyes and asking if she knew where she was. She looked around for Dave, but couldn't see him. By the time Luka and Yosh wheeled her into exam two she was frantic. "Kerry, your passenger was brought in a few minutes ago. Mark is running the trauma. He'll be fine," said Luka trying to calm her down. "Tell me his name, and I'll send Yosh to check on him, just as soon as we have you sorted out."  
"It's Dave Malucci," whispered Kerry.   
"That's a coincidence," Luka started to say then stopped as he saw the look on Kerry's face. "Oh," he said. "I'm sure Mark will take good care of him."  
  
  
Mark and Jing-Mei led the team in Trauma one.   
"Ok. We've got a thirty-year-old male, restrained passenger in MVA. Unconscious throughout. Possible head trauma and some deep lacerations."   
  
They didn't realise who it was they were treating until Jing-Mei removed the dressing on Dave's head to check his facial lacerations. "Oh my god, Dr Greene, it's Dave," she exclaimed.  
"I thought he was out of town?" said Chuny to Haleh.  
"Looks like he picked a bad time to come back."  
  
  
  
  
Yosh walked into Trauma one "Dr Greene? Dr Weaver wants to know how Dr Malucci is doing."  
"I thought Kerry was off today," said Mark not looking up from Dave.  
"She is. She's in exam two." He paused. "She was the driver."  
A look of shock swept over their faces as what Yosh had said sunk in.  
Chuny flashed an "I told you so" look at Haleh.  
  
"Ok," said Mark. "Tell her he's stable, with good vitals, and I'll be in to see her as soon as I'm finished here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Finally Mark came in to see her.  
  
"How is he?" she asked. "He has a broken collarbone, some cracked ribs and a lot of cuts and bruises," said Mark. He hesitated before continuing. "He also has a minor head trauma, and he hasn't regained consciousness."  
"What's the prognosis?"   
"Kerry, you know as well as I do that we can't predict head injuries. I have a consult from neurology coming down and we'll do some more scans, but it's going to be a case of wait and see."  
  
Kerry slumped in a chair by Dave's bed. Luka had tried to tell her how lucky she was, to have come out of the accident, with nothing worse than some minor bruises and lacerations.  
  
How could she be lucky, when Dave was lying unconscious in front of her, and no one knew when or if he would wake up.  
  
She thought back to their first evening together. It seemed eerily prophetic that the first people to see them together had assumed they had been in a bad accident.  
  
He looked so vulnerable lying there. What was it about hospital beds she mused that made their occupants so look so helpless? Lucy too had looked helpless. She swept the thought of Lucy from her mind. Dave would recover, he had to. She could no longer imagine a life without him playing a part in it.  
  
---------------------------  
------------------------  
  
Mark and Elizabeth were watching her from outside the room.   
"I can't believe no one knew about them," said Mark  
"The nurses had their suspicions," said Elizabeth. "Apparently when Dave came back to work Haleh changed his dressings and noticed that it wasn't the same one she'd applied."  
"So what. He would have had to change it a few times at least."  
"Yes, but his arm was bandaged the way Kerry usually bandages wounds."  
Mark thought about this for a moment.   
"But that's hardly conclusive."  
"I know. But a few days later, Yosh heard him humming a piece by Verdi, the day after Kerry was at the opera festival."  
Mark considered this. Malucci and the opera was an even more unlikely combination than Malucci and Kerry. "I'm just surprised neither of them said anything before."  
"Kerry's always been reticent about her private life, but I never thought Dave would be able to keep a secret like this." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Luka joined them.  
"How's she holding up?" he asked.  
"She's hanging on by a thread," replied Elizabeth. "She refuses to leave his side."  
"There's been no change then?"  
"None for the last few hours."   
"At least there was no spinal damage or internal injuries."  
"I doubt if Kerry feels that is any compensation for his present condition."  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I'd better go back to the ER," said Luka. "Let me know if anything changes."  
  
Dr Romano turned up moments later.  
"Robert,"  
"Elizabeth," He indicated the room. "How are our patients doing?"  
"There's been no change in Dr Malucci's condition. Dr Weaver's injuries are minor, but she insists on staying."  
  
"Hmm," grunted Romano. "Well when she does come out, tell her that the E.R. shifts have been reshuffled. She's not on duty until further notice."  
"Why Robert, that's a most generous gesture,"  
"Yeah well no point in having her bring a malpractice suit down on us because her mind wasn't on her work." He walked off without further comment.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her watch. "I have a surgery scheduled. I must go."  
"I'll have a word with Kerry. Talk to you later,"  
Elizabeth set off towards the O.R. and Mark joined Kerry in Dave's room.  
  
She looked up as he approached. "Still no change," she said.  
"He's young and fit, I'm sure he'll be ok,"  
"Don't patronise me Mark. I'm not some relative who can be palmed off with a comment like that. I know I've dealt with enough of them myself...'yes sir I know your son or husband or father is unconscious, but they could wake up at any time', and then we point them towards the I.C.U. and forget all about them."   
"It's always harder when it's someone you're close to." He paused and then continued, "None of us had any idea that you and he were, you know,"  
"No Mark, I don't 'you know'"  
"Well that the two of you having an affair,"  
"We're not. Dave is a very devoted friend, that's all." Even as she spoke she realised how implausible that sounded. She also realised that he meant more to her than that. She prayed that she would get the chance to tell Dave how she really felt about him.  
  
"Could've fooled me," Mark thought to himself. Anyway, for now it didn't really matter.  
"I'd insist that you go home, but you'd probably end up sitting on the phone in case there was any news. So I've arranged for a bed to be set up in here."  
  
"Thank you Mark, for that and for taking care of Dave."  
  
"Try and get some rest." He left the room.  
  
Kerry was disturbed a few minutes later by Frank, who set up the bed for her and checked Dave's vitals. "Keep your chin up Dr Weaver, we're taking good care of him," he said as he left.  
  
When he was out of sight, Kerry curled up on the bed in a foetal position. She wrapped her arms around her and sobbed bitterly. This was all her fault. If only she had declined Dave's offer to accompany her to the funeral. If only she had paid more attention to the traffic. She should have been the one lying there not Dave.  
  
  
Although she wouldn't have thought it possible, Kerry fell asleep. Her dreams were disturbed by images of Dave. "Don't leave me," she begged the dream Dave as she jerked awake.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere chief,"   
She heard Dave's voice, but it took her a few seconds to register that she was no longer dreaming.  
Dave was lying on the bed, looking and sounding very weak, but he was awake.  
"Oh Dave," she said. "I thought I'd lost you." (She was aware even as she spoke how clichéd that sounded, but she didn't care)  
"Don't know where you were looking, I've been here all along," He gave her his trademark lazy grin, and tried to sit up then winced as the movement sent waves of pain through his battered body.  
"I'll get the nurse," Kerry said pressing the call button.  
"Just hold me for a little while and tell me everything's going to be all right"  
Kerry sat down on the bed beside Dave. Carefully so as not to cause him any more pain, she slid her arm round his shoulders and held him close. "You know I'll always be here for you," she said. She kissed him gently on his forehead, and whispered, "I love you."  
Dave reached for Kerry's free hand. Ignoring the pain it caused him he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time," he said in a barely audible voice. "When I saw the car coming towards us, all I could think was how I didn't want anything to happen to you." He looked up at her "you are ok chief?"  
She smiled back at him and said, "I wasn't for a while, but I am now,"  
  
They were interrupted by Frank, who had answered Kerry's page.   
  
"Good to see you're back with us Dr Dave," he said as he checked Dave's vitals.  
"Hey someone has to keep an eye on you guys upstairs,"  
"I'll let the docs know you're awake, and then I'll come back with something for the pain. Then I'll let the two of you be alone,"  
  
He left the room.  
  
Dave looked up at Kerry, "does everyone know?" he asked.  
"There might be a few maintenance workers in the basement who haven't heard yet, but apart from that, yeah everyone knows."  
Dave laughed at this and then groaned in pain. "How long do you think I'll be stuck in here?" he asked.  
"Not too long I hope," replied Kerry. She paused. "When they let you out, I want you could stay with me, at least until you're fully recovered. That is if you'd like to?"   
"I think I'd like that"  
  
When Frank returned a few minutes later they were both sleeping peacefully still holding hands. He considered waking Kerry sure that she would be more comfortable in the second bed, but seeing the looks of contentment on their faces he simply covered her with a blanket and turned down the lights.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Conequences 5 - 8

CONSEQUENCES V  
  
Previously on my ER  
Dave and Kerry became close friends after a minor bike accident  
After being involved in a serious car accident they realised  
how much they meant to each other  
Kerry asked Dave to stay with her while he was recuperating  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks had passed since the accident. Kerry and Dave were both back at work and Dave had settled in to the basement flat that once was Carters. Both had agreed to take this relationship slowly and not to rush into things.  
  
At work little had outwardly changed. Dave had expected a lot of teasing at his expense and was prepared for it. However he had not expected the restraint showed by the staff.  
Whereas before he would have joined in any conversation going, now it seemed like every time he showed up people suddenly changed the subject or toned down what they were talking about. He also noticed that Kerry's name was seldom mentioned in his presence, and when it was, it was usually just to pass on an instruction.  
  
He asked Carter about it one day while they were waiting in the ambulance bay for an incoming trauma.  
  
"What you have to understand Dave," said John. "Is that people are wondering if you're going to run straight to Kerry and tell her what's been said about her behind her back. It's sort of like being the teachers kid in school. Everyone's a little wary."  
  
"Did you have the same problem when you were living with her?" asked Dave.  
"That was different. I'd been here a lot longer and everyone knew me."  
"They really think I'd tell tales?" Dave was appalled that his colleagues would have such a low opinion of him.  
"Well, not deliberately, but it's very easy to let something slip during 'pillow talk'."  
  
"But we.." Dave bit back the words. It was on the tip of his tongue to say that they hadn't got to that point in their relationship, but he knew that he couldn't say something like that to John or anyone else in the ER for that matter. In the same way he had never told Kerry anything he had heard about her in the ER even before the accident.  
He sighed heavily. Initially when he had moved in with Kerry they had decided not to rush things. He remembered the conversation.  
"I want to make sure that we're doing the right thing," Kerry said. "I don't want to rush into something and then realise that not only is it not working, but that I've lost a good friend in the process."  
"Whenever you're ready I'll be here," replied Dave.   
Since then they had enjoyed each other's company but neither of them had taken the next step.  
Now Dave wondered if the moment had passed. Maybe I should have just swept her off her feet there and then he thought to himself. He knew it was unrealistic. At the time he had barely been able to carry an overnight bag, let alone a fully-grown woman. But now his injuries no longer bothered him (much). He just wondered if maybe he had lost his chance. Maybe she regrets saying what she did in the hospital he thought. Still there's only one way to find out.   
He was brought back to the present by the sound of approaching sirens.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
It might have surprised him somewhat to learn that Kerry's thoughts had been running along the same tracks. She also had noticed a difference in people's behaviour around her. Dr Romano had made a snide comment about keeping her personal and professional lives separate, but that was typical Romano. Mark seemed uncomfortable around her (at least more so than usual). Still she could live with that.  
  
What she wasn't sure she could live with was her stalled relationship with Dave. Although she had been the one to suggest taking things slowly, she hadn't wanted it to be this slow. Of course there was nothing to stop her from making the first move, but what if Dave wasn't ready, or worse yet, what if he regretted what he had said in the hospital that first night.  
"You're afraid," she told herself in sudden realisation. "You Kerry Weaver, who has faced down lions in Africa and committees in Chicago, are afraid of being rejected by the man you love."  
Suddenly she decided, things have been moving slowly for too long. It was time to get things moving. She quickly checked the ER rosters. Today was no good because both she and Dave were working the same shift, but tomorrow she would be finished work before he was. All going well, tomorrow night would be the night.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Dave was drinking coffee in the lounge when the thought struck him. If he wanted his relationship with Kerry to change, he couldn't just sit around and wait for her to make a move. Tonight was no good because they would be both off shift about the same time. So even allowing for the time Kerry needed to 'run the board' and finish her paperwork she would still be home too soon after him, unless he got a little help from someone. At that moment Luka walked in.  
"The very man," thought Dave.  
Out loud he said "Dr Kovac would you do me a favour?"  
"What is it Dave?" asked Luka.  
"I'm trying to organize a special evening for the chief at home, but I don't want her turning up too early. Would you be able to delay her a little when she finishes work?"  
"Is it her birthday? I hadn't realised," said Luka  
"No, nothing like that. I just want to do something nice for her. You know, something different."  
Luka smiled. "Ah. You mean candle-lit dinner, romantic music, that sort of thing?"  
  
"Something like that. You think she'd like it?"  
"All women like to be made feel special. I will do my best to delay her for you, but you know Kerry, it may not be possible. And if we get busy..."  
"I understand. If there's a trauma or anything all bets are off and I'll try again another time. I really appreciate it"  
"I'll let you know when she leaves if I can."  
"Thanks man, I owe you."  
Dave left the room smiling. Now all he had to do was organize a romantic evening before the end of his shift, and get it all set up before Kerry got home. No problem.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Several hours later Kerry limped into the house. "What a day," she thought. It had seemed to drag on forever, and just when she was finally ready to leave, Luka had cornered her with what had seemed like a trivial request for information on a paper he was researching which had taken ages to answer. Still at least she was home.   
"Hi Dave I'm home," she called out as she removed her coat.  
Dave stuck his head round the door of the kitchen.   
"I'm nearly finished cooking dinner. It should be ready in a little while," he said.  
"Do you want a hand?"  
"No. You just go and change. I have everything organized."  
  
Kerry went to her room noticing as she did so that the dining room table had been set with her best china and silverware. The smells coming from the kitchen were making her hungry. She was impressed. Usually when Dave cooked dinner they ended up eating on trays in front of the TV.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kerry pushed her empty plate away from her and said "that was amazing Dave. I never knew you could cook so well."  
"Actually I cheated a little. Most of it came straight from the freezer. But I did peel all the potatoes myself."  
  
"You still did a great job." Kerry meant it. The food, the candles, the soft music playing in the background, Dave seemed to have thought of everything. He had even put a small bunch of flowers on the table.  
"But what about dessert," she asked. Knowing Dave's sweet tooth, she had been surprised not to see dessert settings on the table.  
  
"Ah," he said taking her by the hand and leading her from the table. "Dessert will be served in the lounge."  
  
He led her into her lounge where a warm fire was blazing merrily and sat her down on the floor in front of it.  
  
"Won't we be too hot?" she asked  
"Maybe. Maybe not," he said enigmatically.  
He went to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of chocolate sauce.  
"Did you forget the spoons?" asked Kerry.  
"I think we can manage without them."  
  
Kerry's eyes widened in surprise as Dave plucked a berry from the bowl, dipped it in sauce and fed it to her.   
"Your turn now," he said.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I've got chocolate and syrup all over my fingers," laughed Kerry.  
"I'll clean it off." Dave took Kerry's hand and gently sucked the syrup off her fingers.  
Kerry sat there in stunned silence for a moment, before saying softly "I think I have some syrup on my lips as well."  
Dave gently leaned in and kissed her slowly and fully on the lips.  
  
He sat back and said "I've been waiting to do that for a long time."  
Kerry reached for him and said, "Well don't stop now," as she pushed him to the floor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later Kerry awoke in Dave's arms. The fire had been reduced to glowing embers, but she still felt warm.   
She stretched like a cat then snuggled closer to Dave. The movement woke him.   
"I didn't mean to wake you," she said.  
Dave looked at the clock. "That's ok," he said. "It's about time we were going to bed anyway."  
Kerry burst into a fit of helpless giggles, which weren't helped by Dave starting to tickle her. One thing led to another and the idea of going to bed was forgotten for a while.  
  
----------------------------------  
Some time later.  
"I don't know about you, but I have an early start tomorrow," said Kerry. "It's time we were in bed."  
"Sure thing. Your place or mine."  
  
"You'll have to stop making me laugh, or we'll never get anywhere," said Kerry in between chuckles.  
"I'm never going to stop trying to make you happy."  
  
Kerry was silent for a moment.  
"Do you know what would make me happy?" she said. "Finding my real parents."  
Dave hugged her close to him and said, "If that's what you want, then we'll do it together."  
  
----------------------------  
  
CONSEQUENCESpart VI  
  
They continued their conversation the next morning, as Kerry was getting ready for work.  
  
"I tried the Internet, but got no response. I hired a private detective, but the woman he found couldn't have been my mother," said Kerry. "I'm not sure what to do now."  
  
"I don't know about a detective, but I knew a few people from college, who're good with computers. If there's anything to be found out about your background on the net, they can find it. I'll give them a call before work."  
"What would I do without you?" asked Kerry.  
"Probably get a lot more sleep," replied Dave.   
They kissed and then Kerry left for work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Dave's friend Dee quizzed Kerry on what she knew of her history, and promised to get in touch as soon as she turned up anything.  
  
Although Dave was optimistic about the search, Kerry was convinced it would prove fruitless. After all she had been disappointed before. A few weeks went by with no news.   
Then one day Dave caught up with her as she was making her way to the lounge.  
"Kerry," he said quietly. "Can we talk somewhere?"  
The suture room was free so they went in there.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Kerry.  
"Dee phoned a few minutes ago. She said she wanted to call round and talk to you."  
  
"Has she found something?"  
"She didn't say. I told her tonight about eight would be ok."  
  
"Maybe she just wants to tell us that she can't find anything and she's not going to keep looking," said Kerry despondently.  
"Hey don't be so pessimistic," said Dave as he took Kerry in his arms. "Dee doesn't give up that easily. She probably just wants to give you a progress report."  
"Or a lack of progress report."  
"That too, but we'll find out soon enough."  
  
"You're right. I should be more positive. Anyway we'd better get back to work before anyone notices that we're missing."  
"They'll probably think I dragged you in here to have wild passionate sex with you."  
"More likely they'll think I called you in here to give you a tongue lashing,"  
"Anything you want do with your tongue is fine by me."  
"Try to keep your mind out of the gutter Malucci, at least while we're on duty."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
By the time eight o'clock came, Kerry was pacing the floor nervously. She jumped when Dee rang the doorbell.   
  
A few minutes later they were all seated in her lounge.   
"So Dee," said Dave. "Why'd you want to see us?"  
  
"I have some news for you," said Dee. She opened her briefcase and pulled out some papers. She handed one of them to Kerry. "I believe this is your mother."  
It was a copy of a newspaper photo of a woman in her mid thirties. Kerry stared at it in shock.   
Dave was the first to speak. "She looks just like you."  
"You mean I look like her," said Kerry in amazement. She looked at Dee. "Where did you get this? Where is she? Who is she?"  
  
"Slow down, slow down. I'll tell you how I found this in a minute."  
Dee hesitated before going on. "Her name was Sarah Casserly."  
  
"Was?" said Kerry. "You mean she's.."  
"I'm afraid she died in a car accident when you were about six months old."  
  
Kerry sat back on the couch holding the picture. Dave put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.  
"All this time I was looking and she was already dead," she said sadly.  
"Well at least you know now," said Dave trying to comfort her.  
  
Kerry pulled herself together and said to Dee "Thank you for all you've done. At least I know she didn't abandon me."  
  
"I'm not finished yet," said Dee. "I also found out about your father. And he is still alive."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Dee continued, "When you were about six months old, your family was involved in a serious car accident. Your mother died and your father was seriously injured. You were placed with foster parents, the Weavers, and later they adopted you."  
  
She paused before continuing, "I believe that the accident was the cause of your limp."  
  
"My parents, my adoptive parents, were never able to tell me exactly what had caused it," said Kerry. "They just told me I'd hurt it when I was a baby. But why would I be adopted if my father was still alive?"  
  
"I don't know that. I do know that he wasn't married to your mother."  
  
"This is a lot to take in all at once," said Kerry.  
"I know. What I'll do is leave you this report. It details everything I was able to find out. If there's anything that needs explaining, Dave has my number."  
  
"Thank you Dee for all you've done."  
"Just glad to help out an old friend."  
  
------------------------------------------  
After Dee had left, Kerry pored through the file soaking up all the information on the family she had never known.  
  
"Look at this," she pointed out to Dave. "My mother was ten years older than my father. Just like the two of us."  
  
"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that," said Dave. "You see I was a child prodigy. I graduated from medical school when I was sixteen. So you're actually about twenty years older than me."  
  
For a moment she almost believed him, he looked so serious. Then he grinned and she swatted him with the file.  
"Sorry," he said. "I couldn't resist it. What else did Dee find out?"  
  
"My mother was a professional violinist and my father was a policeman," her voice trailed off as she looked at the next line.  
"What's wrong?" asked Dave, concerned.  
"He lives here in Chicago."  
  
----------------------  
CONSEQUENCES part VII  
  
Kerry was very subdued that night after she had read the file prepared by Dave's friend Dee.   
"It's all so weird," she said to Dave. "All this time I assumed that my mother was a teenager or student who got pregnant and either couldn't or wouldn't have an abortion. I never gave much thought to who my father was. I just figured that he wasn't in the picture. Now I find that he was a part of my life for six months and then gave me away. I just don't know how to handle it. I mean why would he do it?"  
  
"You know there's only one way to find out."  
  
Kerry sighed and said, "I know. But I'm not sure I want to know. What would you do?"  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that I'll support you no matter what you decide to do."  
  
--------------------------  
Kerry's dreams that night were haunted by a shadowy figure that resisted all her efforts to catch up to. She pushed her way through faceless crowds crying and calling "don't leave me."  
She awoke with a start to find tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't leave me," she whispered as she sat upright.  
"I'm right here Kerry," said Dave as he sat up sleepily. "What's the matter?"  
"I'm alright, it was only a bad dream."  
"You're not alright. You've been crying and you're shaking. Tell me what it was."  
He hugged her protectively.  
Safe in his enveloping arms, Kerry started to relax.   
"It was my father. I couldn't see him clearly but I knew that's who it was. But every time I tried to catch him he just moved further away, leaving me behind, abandoning me."  
Dave stroked her hair gently as she continued, "I'm going to see him."  
"I think you should probably phone him first."  
"You think that's best?"  
"I think that if you show up on his doorstep, looking so much like that picture of your mother, it might be a bit of a shock to him. At least if you get in touch by phone, he won't have the double shock of finding his daughter and seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend."  
"Will you come with me?"  
"You know I will."  
  
---------------------------------------  
Kerry managed to juggle the rosters to give them both the afternoon off a few days later.  
They had decided to drive to the area where her father lived and phone him from the car.   
  
The closer they got the more nervous Kerry became. Dee's research had turned up a lot of information but there were still gaps to be filled. Kerry knew that his name was Michael Nordquist that he had retired from Chicago P.D. a few years earlier and that he was currently unmarried. There was so much more that she wanted to find out.  
  
Finally she pulled into a car park about two blocks from the address that Dee had given her.  
"Are you ready?" asked Dave.   
"As ready as I'll ever be." She steeled herself and finally dialled the number on her mobile.  
  
The phone was picked up on the third ring.   
"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.  
"Is this Michael Nordquist?" asked Kerry.  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"Mr Nordquist, you don't know me but my name is Kerry Weaver." She hesitated for a moment before continuing, "this may sound strange, but I think I may be your daug  
There was silence on the other end of the phone.  
"Mr Nordquist? Are you still there?"  
"Yes I'm still here." His voice sounded a lot unsteadier than it had been.  
"I'd like to come and see you if that's possible. I'm only a few minutes away."  
"Yes, I think that would be a good idea."  
"I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
As Kerry replaced the phone in her bag her hands were shaking.  
Dave reached for her hand and squeezed it.  
"It's going to be fine," he said.  
"I hope so."  
  
-------------------------------------  
A few minutes later they pulled up in front of the house.  
As they walked up the path the front door opened. A man in his sixties stepped out.  
"Oh my god," he said. "You look so like your mother."  
  
-------------------------------------  
Kerry sat nursing a cup of coffee wondering how to raise the question she most wanted an answer to. Michael had filled her in on how he and Sarah had met and got involved.  
"The day you were born was the happiest day of our lives," he said. "And for six months we were the perfect family, and then came the accident."  
"You don't have to talk about that now," said Kerry who could see the sadness in his eyes.  
"No I want to tell you. I can see that you want to know why you were adopted."  
He sighed heavily. "Having you adopted was the biggest mistake of my life. But at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. I was banged up pretty bad in the accident. At the time the doctors thought I wouldn't survive. You were placed with foster parents when you got out of the hospital. The doctors said it would be several months before I could leave the hospital and maybe a year or more before I could work again. They persuaded me that it would be best if you were left with foster parents until then. When I got out of hospital I tried to get you back, but the social workers said that you had settled with the Weavers and you had been through enough upheaval. I am so sorry that I didn't fight harder for you."  
He took Kerry's hand and said, "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"I do forgive you. You did what you thought was best at the time."  
Kerry hesitated before asking her next question, "One thing I would like to know, is why you and my mother never married?"  
  
Michael sighed heavily. "Because we thought we had all the time in the world to get married, instead we only had a little over two years. But they were some of the best years of my life."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Several hours later Kerry and Dave finally left Michaels house. Michael had given Kerry some photos of himself and Sarah and one of the three of them together. They promised to meet again soon.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Dave as they drove home.   
"I don't know," replied Kerry. "I mean I have the answers I was looking for but I still feel sort of empty inside. I'm probably just tired. It's been a draining few days."  
"We'll be home soon and then you can rest."  
  
------------------------------------------  
That night Kerry was unusually quiet after they had finished their lovemaking.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I was thinking," said Kerry slowly. "About how I'd like to marry you."  
  
-------------------------  
Consequences part VIII (final episode)  
  
Kerry was unusually quiet after they had finished their lovemaking.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I was thinking," said Kerry slowly. "About how I'd like to marry you."  
She could feel Dave tense up and she cursed to herself. Why had she said anything?   
Out loud she said, "I'm sorry, forget I said anything."   
  
Dave sighed. "Kerry, when I go home next week will you come with me."  
Kerry turned to look at Dave. This was the last thing she had expected.  
"Why do want me to come with you?" she asked.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course."  
"Then come with me next week and I'll explain it all to you then."  
"I'd love to."  
  
-----------------------------  
A week later they were both on a train heading for Dave's hometown.  
As the train meandered through the countryside Dave watched the scenery and Kerry watched Dave. In spite of her probing he had refused to tell her why he wanted to bring her home. All he said was it was to do with a keeping a promise.   
  
------------------------------  
Kerry followed Dave off the train. In spite of his assurances that she would be warmly welcomed she was still apprehensive about meeting his father and stepmother.  
  
Dave stepped off the train and headed straight for a couple in their early sixties.  
Tom Malucci had a kindly weather-beaten face, with black hair speckled with silver.  
Kathy a slight woman was as fair as her husband was dark. They greeted Dave warmly.  
  
"Dave my boy. It's been too long," said Tom as he hugged him warmly. "You really should have let us come to see you while you were in hospital."  
"I didn't want you to have to travel so far just to sit round a hospital bed."  
"We'd have travelled a million miles to make sure you were alright."  
"I know."  
  
He put his arms round his stepmother and kissed her on both cheeks.  
"Kathy, you're looking wonderful as always."  
"I hope you've been taking care of yourself since your accident. You really should have come home and let us look after you," replied Dave's stepmother.  
"Hey I was fine. After all I had my own personal physician." Dave reached out and pulled Kerry into their group.  
"Dad, Kath, I'd like you to meet Kerry Weaver."  
"Mr and Mrs Malucci, I'm very pleased to meet you," said Kerry shaking hands.  
  
"Please, call us Tom and Kathy," replied Dave's father.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Kerry was woken by a gentle kiss on her forehead, but she didn't open her eyes until she had also been kissed on both cheeks and her lips.  
"Good morning," said Dave. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Well I found it a bit lonely without you."  
"Sorry about that. I would have joined you but, well it didn't seem right with my Dad next door."  
"It's ok I understand."  
"Good, because Dad's out mowing the lawn and Kath's making breakfast, so if you're still lonely..."  
Kerry put her arms around Dave and pulled him down on top of her.  
  
------------------------------------  
After breakfast Tom asked Dave what his plans were.  
  
"I thought about going to The Garden," said Dave.  
Tom nodded his head. "I'll get you some flowers to bring with you."  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
"And what about Kerry?" asked Tom.  
"I thought I'd bring her with me."  
Tom and Kathy exchanged knowing glances with each other.  
Kerry was intrigued but didn't want to say anything in front of them.  
  
-----------------------------------  
After a half hour drive they pulled up in front of "Garden of Peace", a small cemetery on a hill.  
Dave retrieved the flowers and led Kerry through the gates and up the hill.  
About half way up he stopped in front of a small headstone.  
  
Kerry read the inscription. Florence Malucci, beloved wife and mother.  
"Is this?" she started to say.  
"This is my mother," said Dave as he replaced the withered flowers with fresh ones.  
He stood up again and took Kerry by the hand. They stood in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Finally Dave led Kerry back to a bench near the entrance where they sat down.  
  
"There's something I want to explain to you," began Dave.   
"A long time ago I promised my mother that I wouldn't get engaged to someone that she had never met."  
"That's why you brought me here, to meet your mother?"  
"It's the only way I could think of. Plus I wanted to get this from Tom, he's been keeping it for me."  
Dave produced a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a small gold ring with two green and one white stone set into it. He slid onto one knee in front of Kerry and took her hand.  
"Kerry, will you marry me."  
  
"Oh Dave. Of course I will."   
She drew him into her arms and they kissed.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Dave sat back up on the seat and took Kerry's left hand. "Let's see if this fits you. If not we can always get it resized." He paused "that is if you like it? If not we can get another one."  
"I would wear any ring you gave me."  
"It belonged to my grandmother and then my mother. A few years before my mum died she got all us kids together to choose what jewellery of hers we wanted. This ring was my favourite."  
"It's beautiful, and it fits perfectly."  
  
They sat in silence looking out at the headstones.  
  
After a few minutes Kerry laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I was just wondering what our children will say when they find out you proposed to me in a cemetery."  
"We can always tell them that you proposed to me after we'd had sex."  
Dave paused for a moment before continuing, "Do you want to have children?"  
"I want to have your children."  
"I love you Kerry."  
"I love you too."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
And so the years rolled by and when their children and later their grandchildren asked about the proposal they were told it happened in a beautiful garden, and with that they were content.  
  
THE END  
  
This story continues in Always on my mind  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
